


To Noise Making

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: (v light and not from any main characters), Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst/Comfort, Miko's Foster Family Isn't Great But Team Prime Is, Team Bonding, This Is A Fun Fic I Promise, WLW Miko, mentioned Homophobia, wlw reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Miko takes matters into her own hands upon realizing reader has a crush on Arcee.(or the Team Prime Acree/Reader Parent Trap no one asked for)





	To Noise Making

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for,,, mentioned homophobia but nothing that should be too bad. reader and Miko's parents are both 100% supportive but the family Miko stays w while in the USA Isnt and she mentions it.

It was a casual thing. 

“One of my old girlfriends taught me!” You said, cheerfully. In front of you is a deck of cards, but Miko was only half paying attention to whatever it is you’re doing. 

Until just now, at least. 

Your old… _ girlfriend_. 

Neither Bulkhead nor Optimus react to that particular term, and Miko knows it's silly to feel your whole world tilt because someone _ casually _ mentions their ex but. It’s _ you, _ and you’re a _ girl _ who had a _ girlfriend. _

And Miko wants to cry she’s so happy. 

You squawk in surprise when you get a lapful of excited, bony teenager, the cards you were examining going flying out of your hands as you try to catch yourself. 

One arm wraps around Miko’s waist, while she clutches your jacket, burying her face in your shoulder and inhaling the familiar scent of your perfume. It’s a nice smell. It doesn’t bother her nose like a lot of the teacher’s at school. Plus... It’s _ you. _ She loves you, she loves you, she _ loves you. _

It’s not that she’s never had support. Her parents accept her 100%, her mom even going out of her way to send supportive messages and inspiring quotes. It’s cheesy, but she was never made to feel unsafe back home. 

Her “family” here, though. She’s heard what they think of “gays”, and it makes her feel dirty and cold and _ sick. _ It makes her hands shake. She can’t tell them, not ever. Does that make her a liar? Does that prove she’s _ bad? _

She can’t be, right? Because _ you’re _ like her, and you are fierce and protective and while, yeah, Miko more often than not finds it annoying how much to rag on them to finish homework, you’re _ good_. 

And you unknowingly prove it by picking up on her mood almost instantly. “Miko?” You ask, voice shifting from shocked to soft and concerned. “Honey, are you alright?” 

She can’t figure out how to make words right now, so she just hums an affirmative. She’s good. _ Relieved, _and swallowing sobs, but good. 

“Are you sure? That was pretty sudden. It’s okay if you wanna talk, kiddo. Bulkhead can drive us somewhere, I’m sure.” You say, rubbing circles into her back. She doesn’t like that much, actually, but it’s okay. “Right, Bulk?” 

“Would leaving the base be the best idea?” Optimus asks worriedly. 

“Uh, yeah. Miko, are you okay?” Miko hears and feels Bulkhead stomp closer rather than sees it, and then his hand is resting over yours. You, thankfully, stop the petting as he does so, and the two of two simply rest your hands against her back. 

And that’s _ too much _ but also. Perfect. 

“I’m okay.” Miko manages to say. It’s difficult, but she does it. 

You huff a sigh, “Give her a minute.” 

It takes longer than a minute, Miko is pretty sure. Long enough that her sitting position is getting uncomfortable, and she doesn’t have her legs folded up like you do. If it causes you pain, you don’t mention it. 

Because of _ course _ you wouldn’t. You might be overbearing and all too willing to scold ‘bots much larger than you, but you’re also _ soft _in a way that reminds Miko of home. 

She smiles. “Okay.” She picks up her head, looking at you, and then Bulkhead, and back at you. “I’m okay.” 

“Yeah?” You ask. “It’s okay if you’re not.” 

She loosens her hold on your jacket, noting that her fingers are achy. Her dad used to say she’ll regret that when she’s older, especially when she overdid playing guitar. Said it’ll give her arthritis. 

He also said it was _ perfectly okay _that she likes girls, and that he loves her so much. And that gives Miko the bravery to ask, “Can we go out on that drive?” 

You smile, “Are you gonna let me stand up?” 

She does, and goes the extra mile by helping you up too, although you’re _ sooooo heavy. _You make a valiant effort to not laugh at her dramatics, while Bulkhead heaps on the compliments. “Look at you, Miko! Soon you’ll be strong enough to carry me around.” 

Her arms hurt just thinking about it. 

* * *

Bulkhead takes you to one of their favorite spots in the desert, plenty of open space but relatively hidden from Decepticon eyes. Wouldn’t find it unless they were tailing Bulkhead or got obscenely lucky with their satellite positioning. 

Miko figures if its safe enough to practice blaster fire, it’s safe enough to tell the both of you, “I’m gay. Or. bi? I don’t know. But I do like girls!” 

Bulkhead is visibly confused, while you simply blink. “_Oh._” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t… know what that means.” Bulkhead admits. 

Miko wants to explain, she does, but you’re pulling her into a hug before she can. A quick hug, not like earlier. “Oh, Miko,” You say as you pull away to wipe your eyes.

She didn’t mean to make you cry too. 

Before she can apologize, you’re turning to Bulkhead, explaining, “Gay is like, um, romantic attraction to those of the same gender. Like me! I’m gay, so I like women, and femmes like Arcee. Although the term _ femme _means something different in a lesbian context.” You pull a face. “But. That’s unimportant right now.” 

Bulkhead nods. “Is that… uncommon, with humans?” 

“Um.” You’re visibly uncomfortable, reaching out for Miko’s hands. She laces her fingers with yours in silent support. “That’s… a long story. It’s more uncommon now than it was, because of the AIDs crisis and the violence and… It’s not great, Bulk.” 

Bulkhead may not understand a lot of Human Things, but he does understand that when you say “a long story”, you mean “I’ll tell you everything when there’s no kids around”. And he understands the look in your eyes, the pain, and resigned set of your mouth. That means its _ bad. _

You turn your attention back to Miko, and the fear and unease on your face replaced by warmth. “I’m honored, Miko. That you trust us enough to come out. Is this your first time?” 

_ Honored _is such a dramatic word, but you say it with the utmost sincerity. You really do seem to believe it. 

“No, my parents know.” She says. “They’re supportive! I just… I didn’t know until today that _ you’re _ … I’ve never been friends with someone like me.” Or, at least not _ knowingly _. She supposes some of her other friends could be in the closet. 

You smile, bringing your hands up to her face. You wait for her to lean into it to cup her cheeks, and she silently appreciates it. Lots of touchy people don’t ask, and Miko often finds physical affection _ uncomfortable. _Bulkhead is different because his plating isn’t a bad texture, unless she gets her fingers into his transformation seams. That makes him squeamish too, claiming its ticklish. 

“Thank you.” You say. 

She keeps her eyes on your lip gloss (shiny red, overly dramatic. Like Optimus’ paint job). “You don’t need to _ thank me_.” 

“I don’t need to. But I did.” Is your prim response. You run a thumb under her eyes, grimacing when it comes back smudged with eyeliner. “Why are you wearing makeup today anyways?” 

She shrugs. “I woke up early. I was bored.” 

You open your mouth and then close it again, seeming to struggle with your words a bit. Miko can relate. “I do that too.” You finally settle on. “_Usually _ I do my makeup before coming here to impress Acree though.” 

Miko giggles. “You _ like _her?” 

You smile, albeit rather ruefully. “I like everyone on team Prime.” 

She rolls her eyes. “You _ like like _her?” 

“_Maybe_. What’re you gonna do about it, little lady?” 

That was the wrong joke to make, or… the perfect one? Miko’s eyes light up, and you have the abrupt realization that she took it as a _ challenge_. 

Oh, oh _ no. _

**Author's Note:**

> *finishes my Soundwave fic* okay i'll do a few one shots and update my other on going fics and--  
My fickle muse: start the arcee fic Right Now 
> 
> anyways. yall want meddling team prime and pining acree&reader? yall want some soft as hell fanfiction? youve come to the right place :3c 
> 
> if youve got terrible plans for Miko to try i'd love to hear em thx


End file.
